He Knew Better
by smiles1777
Summary: Everyone believes Sasuke is devoid of all feelings. Only Naruto knows better. No pairings, just friendship.


**- He Knew Better -  
**

Contrary to popular belief, Sasuke has never once stopped feeling.

His cool façade tended to fool most in the leaf village. There were those who were able to see through it, those who had trained him, had seen him grow. Kakashi-sensei knew there was a deep anger within him, Sakura knew there was a conviction (perhaps it was what attracted her to him in the first place, or it could have been the dark hair), an ambition that could never be forgotten.

Naruto knew better.

* * *

After Sasuke left the village, cut his bonds, betrayed all those who had looked after him, the general consensus was that Sasuke had lost all shred of humanity and was now emotionless. There were still those who believed in him, those who knew he was not completely dehumanized.

Kakashi, again, though his thoughts would waver every now and then. He, too, knew what it was like to live with the sins of your ancestors, what a toll it took on the soul of a young boy to fix the world.

Sakura, still. Always. Forever, just like a naïve child, her devotion to Sasuke never wavered. She'd find him, she'd hit him perhaps, maybe she'd beg, but she would get through to him. He was Sasuke-kun. He told her thank you, he never really cut those bonds with her.

Naruto knew better than anyone. Sasuke had not changed.

* * *

After they found him in Orochimaru's lair, after Sasuke had almost killed them all, it was unheard of to believe that Sasuke was anything but a cold, hard shell of what he used to be.

Even Kakashi-sensei mourned in his heart for the little boy who would never return home again.

Sakura, even. Her stubborn belief in the boy she once knew was tittering, a giant oak that was worn down from the wind and the rain of a hurricane. Sasuke was not who he once was. But even though she knew in her heart he was gone forever, she'd never once allow her mind to think those thoughts. If she could only bring Sasuke back, things would be okay again.

Naruto knew, with all his heart, with all his mind, with every fiber of his being, every breath that he took, every time he closed his eyes, he knew.

The defiant, aloof stance he had to crinkle his eyes to see due to the glaring sun. The outfit, just like Orochimaru's. The death in his eyes. It was all an act.

The warm hand on his shoulder, the taunting voice in his ear, the deafening sound of metal scrapping against metal, the gleam in the corner of his eye from the sword's blade in the hot sun. Sasuke was never the one to flinch first, it was all a test.

What words had they spoken again? Naruto could not remember anymore, not that it mattered. They had no meaning, it was more for the sake of their audience. They both spoke an invisible language that no one else could ever learn.

"If you had the time to go looking for me…"

_You're wasting your time, Naruto. I will not waver._

"…you would have been better off training."

_Move on, Naruto. Leave me alone._

"And that's why this time…"

_Before it's too late…_

"…you're going to end up losing your life…"

…_before I have to hurt you…_

"…all at a whim of mine."

_Please._

There was a reason why he had not flinched, why he never moved an inch, but instead dug his heels in so as to not be moved.

Because Sasuke had not stopped feeling.

* * *

Sasuke had never stopped feeling.

He only wanted everyone to think so. He only wished _he_ believed it himself.

Naruto knew better.

Sasuke was just like him, and always had been.

Alone. Forsaken.

Sasuke was and always will be that sad little boy sitting on the edge of the dock. Waiting for Naruto. This time….

This time….

_This time I will not walk by you. I promise you, Sasuke, I will save you._

Sasuke had never stopped feeling.

Hatred, for his brother.

Loss, for his innocence.

Sadness, for those days that could never come again.

But most of all.

Deep rooted, bone-chilling, heart stopping fear.

Fear of being saved.

Because salvation always demands payment in blood.


End file.
